1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical disconnecting switch structures in which a swinging movable disconnecting switch-blade moves into and out of electrical contacting engagement with a stationary disconnecting switch contact. It is particularly useful when adjusting the several movable switch-blades of a multi-phase disconnecting switch assembly, so that a plurality of swinging movable switch-blades will make closed electrical contacting engagement with their respective stationary contact structures at approximately the same time. Moreover, with the novel adjustment device of the present invention, the several movable switch-blades may be all aligned in a single opening plane in the open position of the multi-phase disconnecting switch structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Multi-phase disconnecting switches of the prior art have generally been supplied with individual stops to limit travel of the individual movable switch-blades in the open position of the switch, with no adjustment capability associated with such individual stops to additionally control the closed end terminating position of the individual movable switch-blades. In addition, the adjustment devices associated with multi-phase disconnecting switches of the prior art were complicated, expensive and difficult for the maintenance personnel to manually adjust.